Sailor Moon
by Animenia101
Summary: What happends after the girls and Tuxedo Mask beats Queen Berryl?
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION****: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYHTING THAT HAS TO DO WITH SAILOR MOON. AND THE STORY YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS**_**NOT**_**BASED ON THE SHOW OR THE BOOK. I HAVE ULTERED THE EVENTS ABIT AND ADDED MY OWN EVENTS.**_**thankyou! please enjoy**_**.**

_Serena and the girls just beat queen berryl (queen of the nega-verse) . Luna and Artimas ( black and white talking cats/ guardians of the sailor scouts) had taken away everyones memeories about EVERYTHING! so they can live a normal life...(fades into serenas room)_

Serena wakes up from her sleep. she knocks Luna of the bed,"! MOM! WHY DIDN"T YOU WAKE ME UP! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" her mom says "I did serena, but you didn't even acknwolage me dear." "THEN KEEP TRYING!"

Luna sighs "it's hard to believe that SHE was sailor moon-" "I know, but, she's happy" artimas walked in "Artimas! i don't think we made the right choice." "I don' t know Luna, now that they can't remember that they are scouts, they seem happier. after alll they have been through, beating Beryyl and the nega- verse. they deserve it." "i just hope your right" Serena comes storming past the kitchen, almost out the door. "Forgeting something?" her mom says, She comes back "what?" "Your lunch?" "Oh yeah, thanks mom! i love you i gotta go now!" "BYE SERENA! BE CAREFUL! DO YOUR BEST!" *sigh* "What am i going to do with her?" Serena's running down the side walk, stop at a red sign, looks both ways. runs again, she thinks "what am i going to do! i can't keep being late like this! if i show up late to class again..." She starts to sob then bumps into Darien, "Hey watch it meat ball head." "For the last time stop calling me meatball head! it's a very commen hair style, well, IT"S MY STYLE OK?" "What ever you say meatball head see ya around" "EEEHHHHH! THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! he's so mean-" then she sees Darien meeting up with a girl who has long black hair, purple eyes and is wearing a grey and white school uniform, _"have i meet her before? wierd..._" the girl takes Dariens arm and they start walking, Serena feels hurt._"why do i feel like crying? i mean, he's not even my type-"_she looks at her watch. " IM LATE! IM SOO LATE!"

Serena makes it to school 20 minutes late, and is in class, "oh im so hungry, i slept through breakfest..." she starts eating "SERENA! you come to my class late, then you dare to eat during it?" "im sorry sensi but-" "no excuses! detention! after school. and since you don't feel like doing work, you can leave my class!" Serena gets up and walks out. "oh, my mom is going to kill me..." she starts to cry... "AND I DON"T EVEN HAVE MY LUNCH ANYMORE!" she sobs. she sees the new student with brown hair in a pony tail, with little green plastic balls, she is wearing a brown and white uniform, shes in the school yard against the tree, Serena notices that she has a lunch. She goes over to this person "Wow! that looks yummy!" "you want to share?" the new studnet asks "sure!" she sits down and put some food in her mouth, "im Serena." "...Im Lita." "what's a matter?" "aren't- aren't you afraind of me?" "no, should i be?" Lita looks shocked "Is that why you sit around here by yourself? because everyone is afraid of you?" Lita nods her head. Serena thinks _"i feel like i had this conversation before with her_..." "Well, you can hang out with me Molly and Ami from now on! Lita smiles "ok".

Serena and Lita are walking down the sidewlk, and Serena sees Ami. "hi Ami! i want you to meet Lita!" "Hi Serena, It's nice to meet you Lita." they shook hands. they both thought _have i meet her before?._ "Want to go to the arcade with us Ami? we can play the Sailor V game!" Ami smiled at Serena, "I would love to, but i have to study." "You know Ami all those books isn't good for a person!" Ami laughed "I guess you don't have anything to worry about." Then all went to the arcade "i can wiat to play that game! i will beat it for sure this time!" Ami and Lita laughed, they walked inside to find a blonde girl with a red bow already playing the game. Serena goes up to her and watches her play, "i love this game!" says Serena "eh, it's alright i guess. iv'e played it so much, it kinda dies, but it's still one of my favorite games!" "I can't even get past level 2..." they laughed "hey! i can show you the tricks and stuff! if you want me to!" just then a blonde haired guy with blue eyes says "wow Mina, your'e good," "oh hi Andrew! i am good because i play it a lot, it's one of my favorite games!" " That's awsome, if you like this game, then i have another that you'd like!" "oh, sure!" Mina turns towards Serena "By the way, i'm Mina. i know we didn't really talk that much, but i have a feeling we are going to meet again. i was serious about teaching you! but i have to go" Mina gets closer to Serena and whispers "isn't he completely hunky?" "yeah! he's a dream! and im Serena" they smiled "sorry Serenity- gotta book it!" just then Sernea was pictureng that black haired girl and Darien. "Hey guys? im not feeling to well, ill catch up with you later! i gotta go home! my moms gonna kill me!" "why?" asked Lita "you know that test i had to do at detention? i didn't do to well," how bad could it be Serena?" Ami took the math test, she looked shocked then looked seriously at Serena "Serena, you can't keep being late to class. and you can't keep avoiding studying. i'll be glad to help" "Thanks Ami, i'll see you later." she starts to head home, thinking about everything that happend. now Serena was really upset. "How am i supposted to show this to mom... IT"S NOT FAIR! this doesn't feel right, something- somethings wrong..." "Maybe it's your test grade." she looked up and it was Darien. She looked down, "What's the matter meat ball head? math gotcha down? he laughed. "he-he.." then she started to cry. "im sorry! i didn't mean to make you cry." "no- it's not-" then the black haired girl showed up " Hi Darien!" "oh hi rei, hold on." he looked at Serena. She suddenly got angry, "what were you going to say?" she looked up with a hurt/ angry face. "it's nothing, you wouldn't care anyways." then she started to walk away. "that was wierd..." he mumbled "oh well, wonder what mad her mad. who cares," she saw Darien walked away. "Hey, Meatball head wait up!" Sernea looked back and saw that he was following her. "_why is he following me? and why do i feel so anxious?" _"Stop following me! don't you have to meet up with "_her"" \_

_Darien didn't understand why she was acting this way, and why he was feeling this way._"What?" he felt bad for some reason, like he had to explain himself. He had felt he had to make Serena happy, whatever it was, she wasn't actng herself.. "why? why is "this" happening_"_ they both wondered. she ran into an ally" "maybe i lost him..." she looked out and saw he walked past, she went to the back of the ally. she slid down and put her head on her arms and started to cry. "Whats up with you mea- uhhh Serena?" she looked up "nothing, just my test grade is all, so you can go back to what was her name? "rei"" He was hurt, "come on, i know you, thats not the reason why," " DOES IT MATTER? CAN"T YOU TAKE A HINT? GO-AWAY!" he knew she wasn't mad, she looked hurt, scared and alone. he felt sad, not hurt. he looked down and closed his eyes. he held out his hand. she looked away "look i know your hurt about something, or else you wouldn't have said that. i know how it feels to be lonely, i don't have any real friends, but, i don't let that get me down. i know im mean to you and im- uh- sorry... im not the one to say this stuff, ok? i don't say much, so please-" she grabed his hand lightly, he blushed and opened his eyes. she stands up "Darien, im your friend, i understand, you arent much of a talker, and it means a lot that you comferted me, sorry i was mean, i didn't mean the things i said." "there had to be a reason, what are you jelous of me and rei meatball head?" he laughed "i- i guess so," she smiled and turned to walk away, he took her hand, he felt relieved. he made sure nobody was around, he walked a little closer and went to kiss her she said,"Darien," then she was hit by a shadow ball "SERENA?" he looks up "well, well,well, if it isn't that romantic? sorry i had to ruin your little date, but i have to get a pure heart crystal,"

Luna is walking around, looking for Sernea "where is that girl?" she herd Darien scream "SERENA? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHO ARE YOU?" "Serena." luna ran and found Serena pasted out in Dariens arms. "_Darien! it's a nega- dweab! watch out!"_is what she thought, she looked at Darien, she thought,_" get the others! GO! leave her to me"_

Darien looked at Serena, "no! im not leaving her cat!" luna growled "hmmm, Darien? why are you yelling at Luna?" he looked down and saw awake, "SERENA!" She sat up, "luna?" then they saw rei and mina, "hey, rei! whats that thing?" "i dont know Mina, but im getting bad vibes off it, DARIEN!" they ran towards Serena and Darien. "are you guys ok?" "Luna! whats going on?" Artimas thought "ARTIMAS! we have to bring back the scouts!" then lunas moon on her forehead glew, then Serenas, Reis, and Minas memories came back, but just then "im tired of waiting! YYYAAA!" the evil monster threw a shadow ball at Darien, "DARIEN!" Serena and Rei said, Serena looked at Rei, Rei blushed, "_im- not- with Darien anymore Serena is, im Sailor Mars, "_COME ON SERENA! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, LETS TRANSFORM AND TOAST THIS GUY!" "Right, It's nice to see you again Rei!" Serena smiled. "MOON Crystal POWER!" "MARS STAR POWER!" "VENUS STAR POWER!"as Serena was transforming, "_no, no, i just want be normal! please!" _wellcome back Sailor Moon!" she looked down, "luna... we can have our talks again..." then she looked up, "ALRIGHT! I DONT" KNOW WHO YOU ARE, AND I DON'T CARE! YOURGOING TO BE OBLITERATED!" "who are you?" "ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE A NORMAL TEENAGER! BUT YOU RUINED THAT! I"M SAILOR MOON! CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE! I FIGHT TO RID THE UNIVERSE OF SKIS'S! and that means you!" "never herd of yeah. oh well, does'nt matter," then the monster threw a shadow ball at Sailor Moon. "SAILOR MOON!" the two girls yelled "im- alright" she stood up and took her tiara off "MOON TIARA BOOMARANG!" nothing happend. "oh no, ahh so weak," she fell to her knees, "YES! once you are weak enough, ill take your pure heart!" "Serena..." Sailor Moon turned around and ran to Darien. "oh DARIEN! im here!" then a yellow ray went into Dariens heart, "DARIEN!" then she sees his heart. "Darien..." "NEPTUNE DEEP SUMERGE!" "URANUS WORLD CRUSHING!" then the monster was gone. Uranus held Dariens heart, Neptune asks "is this the one were looking for?" "no, it's a pure heart, but its closed off a bit.. let's give it back." then the heart went back to Darein "HEY! guys-" " look, were not looking to sociate with you" "but i want to thank you for your help-" "we didn't do it to help, we did it to help ourselves." then they disapeared. Then Serena turned back to normal, "DARIEN!, are you all right?" " What happend?" "you, don't remember...anything" Darien looked confused, "oh!, i came to see if you were ok, and then-" he blushed, "Hey Rei, sorry to keep you waiting!" she looked shocked, "Darien we aren't.." he looked confused "nothing, come on" "_sorry Serena,what could i do? he doesn't remember! i promise i will break up with him," "_D-Darien!_" _"it's alright Serena! Remembering things take time." your right luna!" "_i hope. Darien..."_

A/D: i know this isn't what really happend, but, its like a parody/ fanfiction, if you are familiar with sailor moon, please dont say anyhing mean, i know its not like the story, but thats what fan fiction is about right? so please enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYHTING THAT HAS TO DO WITH SAILOR MOON. AND THE STORY YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS _NOT _**FULLY** BASED ON THE SHOW OR THE BOOK. I HAVE ULTERED THE EVENTS ABIT AND ADDED MY OWN EVENTS. _thankyou! please enjoy_.**

**A special thanks to:**

**Samhan: if it wasn't it for you I wouldn't have put this up!**

_Last time on Sailor Moon, Serena was just normal teenager again, but that wasn't long lived. While Darien was about to kiss Serena, She was attacked by a monster! luckily Luna, Artimas, Rei and Mina came to there rescue. Luna gave the girls back there memory, but what about Ami and Lita? who was the two girls who killed that monster and where diid they come from? who and what is that monster?and why did they want pure heart crystals? and why did Rei go with Darien? Keep reading, and i'll tell you!_

Rei and Darein are at his appartment..._ "This feels wrong, Darien is supposted to be with Serena, i know i give her crap and stuff, but nobody acts the same since we fought Queen Berryl, what was that monster? i have to go, i have to get a reading..." _ Rei got up and started out he door but stoped "_but it would be rude if i didn't say anything..." s_he turned around started walking towards the kitchen and bumped into Darien. "Sorry Darien..." she looked down and blushed. "thinking of leaving Rei?" "uh. yeah, i forgot, i have to be home,im... meeting friends for-" "ok, well, i'lll see you later." than he kissed her. then she walked out. "_im sorry Serena, i dont have time for personal life!" then she walked home. _Darien fell asleep on his couch, and had a dream about the fight with queen Berryl...

Sailor Moon turned into Princess Serena she was stuggleing to keep up with the crystal "Come on guys, help me, i need your help," "we got you Serena!" they each put one hand on on the Moon Wand, then a brilliant light happend...

Darien woke up to a knocking at the door. "_who could it be at this time?" _he opened the door, it was Serena, she looked sad and conserned. "Meatball head?" she looked down and gave a half hearted smile "ehh-sorry, Serena." she looked up and her heart jumped, " im- im sorry for comeing late, i would have come earlier but, i saw that- you had company." Darien was confused "it was only Rei." then he remembered he was still with Rei. "don't worry about too much meatball head. everything is ok." she smiled and started to lightly cry. "i brought some home-made cookies, can i come in? i don't mean to be rude. but i thought we could talk," "_she doen't know that i remember, i wonder what she wants to talk about" _"sure, come on in." she came in and sat down on the couch, she starts to tear up "_i remember, i used to come here all the time, so many mememories, but now that he doesn't remember, he has Rei." _ "don't over think meatball head, that can't be good for a person." she looked at him and smiled, he saw a tear, he went over and sat next to her and wiped the tear off, "so what did you want to talk about?" she looked happy. "_this will be good." _she went in her bag and took out pictures she drew her self. "ok, don't think im crazy, just hear me out ok?" she stood up in front of Darien. "ok, along long long time ago, there was once a prince and princess, you and me, and we were in love! they lived happily on the moon! but before we got married, a mean nasty person, named Queen Berryl she was queen of the negaverse..." Serena was moving around, Darien started to laugh "what? that's what really happend! you... stilll don't remember?" he smiled "i like your story meatball head." she looked sad and ran out of the door... "_i guess he doesnt want to remember, he loves rei."_ she goes into a phone booth and crys, "_why? why," _then she hears some one screaming, she runs to find out who it is, she finds herself in a park nearby. she see Luna "Luna! are you ok?" "i came to look for you, but i ran into one of these monsters, hurry and transform." Serena nods her head. "right. MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" she transformed, then ran up towards the monster, "LET HER GO!" "who are you?" _"why do they keep asking me that? haven't i made an impression before?" _"I"M SAILOR MOON! CHAMPION OF LOVE AND JUSTICE! I HATE HOW EVILCAN HURT INNOSENT PEOPLE! SO I FIGHT TO RIGHT WRONGS OF SCUM! and that means you!" "never herd of ya! but does'nt matter, then the monster tied Sailor Moon up to a tree, her powers wernt working, WHY? and a ray of yellow light went shooting in her heart, "AHHH!" then a rose "TUXSEDO MASK! tuxsedo mask?" "i hate how anyone can prey on innnocent people, pure hearts are what keeps the ballence and sainity of the universe!" Sailor Moon was confused, if Darien didn't remember anything, how is there a tuxsedo mask? "SAILOR MOON!" everyone was there "Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Mars!" "were here to help!" "Mars fire SURROUND!" "venus love chain in circles" "jupiter, thunder crash!" "Mercury bubble blast!" they were surrprised nothing happend. "you think bubbles can stop me?" then it hit four girls with a shadow ball. "NO!" guys hold on i'll try to fight!" "now back to what i was doing" then a ray of yellow went back into the vicum. "Sailor Moon! try to fight!" "ill try tuxedo mask!" "My moon wand! were is it? i can't think about it know, maybe my tirara will work, MOON TIARA BOOMARANG!" nothing happend, then she turned back to Serena "oh no!" then she saw the heart crystal of the victim, "neptune, deep submerge!" "uranus world crushing!" then the monster disapeared, then neptune held the heart crystal, "no, it's only a heart of pure will, lets let her have it." then they disapeared, "SERE-" then She ran off, "SERENA!" she stoped, she knew it was Tuxedo Mask "never assume things." then she turned around. he moved closer, "i couldn't fight tuxedo mask..." he took his hat and mask off, "look, Serena, you did your best," she took her moon compact off, and opened it, "Darien, it faded! the moon crystal, it faded!" "well, figure it out tommorow at Rei's-" Serena looked down, "Serena. there is no me and Rei," she looked up "only you," then he kissed her. "why me?" "because theres only one meatball head," " oh, Darien!" then they hugged. "Serena!" everyone came running up to to her "are you alright?" "yeah, im fine guys, hey Luna... " "what is it Serena?" "My tiara didn't work, again! what is happening? and who were those two girls? are the scouts like us?" "I'm not sure, i'll have to ask Artimas, where is he anyway?" "he's at home sleeping Luna, he ate so much tuna," Mina laughed. "wait, if they are sailor scouts, why won't they join us?" "I think i can answer that Mina, After they defeated the monster, they said something about "Pure heart crystals." Mina looked confused, "that doesn't really answer my question, but i did notice that they said that." "yeah, they said that before to, when Me and Darien was in trouble." they all looked at Serena and Darien, "by the way, what's up with you two?"

"well, ill be going now, i have to get sleep" serena said, "you should study for your make-up test." ami said "yeah meat ball head" "hfmmmp! well, maybe you should go find rei, after all, shes smart" she started to walk away. "serena-!" "good night Darien! come stop by when your done talking to rei." he wasn't all that surprised that she said that. he did need to clear things up with rei," he looked around and rei wasnt anywhere, do, he started looking around, come to find out she was sweeping the outside porch of the temple. "hey, rei." she looked up at him in surprise. "Darien, whats up? another attack?" "no, i was wanting to talk with you, actually." "sure what about?" she knew what it was about, she knew why he was there, she was preparing herself. "well, now that everything is back to the way it was," he couldn't find the words, he thought they were really close, after all they have been through. he really did like her, but, it died after a while, "Darien, i need to say something, i know that we remember and everything, and i understand if you want to go back to serena, it wont hert my feelings, your'e like a brother to me now, it was great, but the feelings we had will always be there, in our hearts. its ok. i understand." he smiled, "thanks rei." but she felt like there was one more thing she had to do. he was at the bottem of the proch, "Darien! wait, before we are through." she lightly ran up to him and kissed him. he understood, it wasnt a kissed of passtion, it was a kiss good bye, and it seemed appropreate. he held and kissed her back. with out saying anything, they smiled and went on there way, that was there good bye, that kiss was saying good bye, not "i love you". and in the end everything was ok for now.


End file.
